The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a memory access method, and for example, relates to a semiconductor device and a memory access method which store compressed data into an external memory.
In recent years, a semiconductor device that performs various arithmetic processing such as image processing is widely used. When such a semiconductor device writes and reads data such as an image to and from a memory, the semiconductor device compresses and decompresses the data. As a technique related to reading compressed data, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-27127 (Patent Document 1) is known.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-27127, when the compressed data is stored in a memory, address information of the memory where the compressed data is stored is stored in the memory through a bus as auxiliary information used to read the compressed data. When reading the compressed data from the memory, the compressed data is read by using the address information.